Those Instances
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Kid and Law both had instances where they show they obvious affection for each other. Be it in front of each other or not, those precious moments does mean something. Prompt Challenge: Day 16. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okay, I felt extremely restless while typing this, I don't know why. Pardon me for any mistakes, I'll edit this fic tomorrow! Sorry for the retardedness in this fic, I hope you forgive me.

Prompt: **Instance**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Law or Kid.

* * *

**The instance where Law sees someone talking shit.**

As Law walked through the parking lot, he chanced upon a group of people hanging around in a corner. His mind totally disregarded their existence and continued his way to his car, which was until he heard the main character of their conversation.

"Ohhh, that Eustass fucking Kid can go shove his dick up his own ass for all I care, no one would even give a damn!"

Their crude voice echoed loud through the empty car cark, followed by their vile laughter. Their very voice sparked off the annoyance that Law had buried till now. Immediately, Law turned around and shot a deadly glare towards the person who just spoke. To Law's dismay or most likely not, they noticed the attention that they had attracted.

The man who received Law's glare almost chickened out but regained his composure and stalked towards Law. This action caused a mocking laugh to escape past Law's lip. No matter how hard he tried to be all tough and strong, he is nothing compared to Kid.

"The fuck ya lookin' at huh?!"

"A bunch of repulsive looking beings."

Law's voice came out calm, but one can definitely hear a hint of danger that came along with it. That had obviously pissed the guy off, and even though he ought to know that he could not do anything against Law, he swung his fist hard, aiming for Law's face. Easily, Law sidestepped the attack, his own fist shot out, colliding fast and hard against the man's nose.

Law hadn't even bothered to look back when he walked away, all he knew was that red liquid was dripping down from the man's nose and his group of 'friends' left them there after a few humiliating remarks.

* * *

**The instance when the perfect gift was found by Kid.**

As Kid wandered through the city, he tried to figure out the reason was here. He didn't have an idea, but his legs just carried him here unknowingly. Since he had nothing else better to do, he figured that he'd just walk around and wait for Law to finish his business. Fate or not, he passed by a children's store and behind the display window, was an uncountable amount of soft toys.

Again, Kid had no idea why he decided to stop there and stare at the varieties of plush toys. But he definitely caught sight of a perfect gift for Law. Almost buried behind the other toys, was a small, fluffy white bear with a cheeky smile. Immediately, Kid head inside the shop, his wallet already in his hands.

Within minutes, Kid was out of the shop with a bag in his hands. Checking his watch, he figured that Law would be home by the time he walked back. To his excellent timing, the moment he reached Law's front door, he could hear sound from inside the house. Since he had Law's house keys for certain reasons, he let himself into Law's place.

Shoving the gift in front of Law, Kid was met with Law's confused expression. Despite that, Kid could clearly see the hidden joy in his eyes. Law frowned but accepted the ball of white fur in his hands.

"What do you think I am? A child?"

Kid fought the laugh that was on the verge of erupting, Law's actions and words do not match,_ at all. _Law was playing around with the fur of the toy with a halfhearted scowl on his face. _How very cute. _

"Nope, just a guy with a soft spot for fluffy things."

* * *

**The instance where Law was met with an injured Kid.**

Kid stumbled into his house and sprawled out on the couch, he was beyond tired. Noting the noise, Law came down from his room to check out what happened. When he went around the couch, he was met with a very tired looking Kid. To add on, he had scratches and dried blood along his arm.

"What the heck happened?"

Law questioned as he quickly moved through the house, taking out the medical kit that he always kept carefully in case of emergencies, just like this. Okay, maybe this wasn't an emergency, but this was required.

Urging Kid to sit up, Law opened the kit and took out the alcohol swabs. Instead of answering to Law's question, Kid shrugged, he was tired and he didn't even want to talk. Every time the alcohol came into contact with his wound, he would feel a stinging pain but never did he show it. With Kid's silence, Law was getting frustrated.

"Oi, what happened?"

Again, Law asked. Even though Kid is a reckless idiot, he didn't usually get himself injure, mostly it was others who got injured because of him. Thus Law's curiosity was already at its peak but Kid still decided to remain silent. Law decided that he would just ask Kid later, he should tend those to wound first.

After placing the final plaster onto Kid's wound, Kid already appeared to be soundly asleep on the couch. However, Law knew that it was just Kid's way of not answering his question. Law sighed; he knew that he had to do this the hard way. Without warning, Law got up to the couch and sat himself comfortable on Kid's lap.

"Eustass-ya, will you or will you not tell about the wounds?"

"Hmm, are you worried about me?"

* * *

**The instance when Kid thought Law had died.**

While Kid was having his break, he stared at his phone, scrolling the site after site. It was so boring and the absence of Law made the boredom even more difficult to bear. Munching down on his bread, he continued his mindless actions. His blank bubble was popped when he heard the conversation going on beside him.

"Oh boy, did you hear about the news of the fire that happened in the north?"

"What fire?"

"Apparently there was a fire that broke out in the north and quite some apartment were burnt down! There were a lot of causalities!"

That was all Kid need to hear. His fingers immediately dialed for Law's number as he took hold of his bag, beginning his way to Law's apartment. He would not have thought so much about the conversation earlier, but Law's lack of response to his texts was making me anxious.

Cursing throughout his way to Law's apartment, he saw ambulance passing by at almost every junction towards the place where Law lived. Kid's heart thumped quicker with every passing moment, no words could possibly describe the feeling he had right now.

Thick black smoke was clearly seen in contrast to the bright sky. Kid had finally, _finally _arrived to his destination. He had never been happier to see Law's house still standing and unharmed by the fire. Dashing right in with the keys Law had given him, he was greeted by Law who was still in his pyjamas.

Kid was panting, sweating and anxious. Law, in contrast, looked like he had just woken up and was enjoying the coffee in his hands with his bed head still unkempt.

"Eustass-ya, what are you doing here?"

With a relieved sigh, Kid leant against the wall, regaining his breath.

"Oh thank god you're not in a form of ashes."

Law had never felt this this clueless in front of Kid before. And for Kid, as for his payment for being this worried about Law, he gets to see Law being the world's cutest guy looking clueless.

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, I am sorry for any mistakes, I sincerely apologise. I doubt many of you enjoyed today's fic, but gosh, my apologies. Have a nice day ahead!

**To Infinitelybayz - **Kid is cute no matter what he is doing anyway -nosebleed- ahem, as I was saying, he can be killing or whatever, he'll still look **c u t e. **HAHAH. Why not you go update your fanfic instead huh? Thanks for your review anyway ~


End file.
